poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Patchy the Pirate
' Patchy the Pirate' is a pirate who appears in many SpongeBob SquarePants specials and major events as the host of them. He is also the president of the SpongeBob SquarePants Fan Club and often gets annoyed by his pet parrot, Potty. He resides in a small home in Encino, California. His bedroom is filled with SpongeBob-themed items such as plush toys, collectibles, bedspreads, and pillows. He also wears SpongeBob underwear. He has a pet parrot, Potty, a string puppet whose strings are clearly shown and is known for poorly being controlled by the puppeteer. They tend to not get along, such as in Ugh where they fight over whether prehistory or the future is better. His next door neighbor, an elderly woman named Mrs. Johnson, has been known to make cookies for him, and he requests they be put in a doggy bag. He says he became president of the Fan Club by electing himself and accepting graciously. Patchy is a stereotypical, intentionally pirate character. He has an eye patch and hook, which he frequently switches between eyes and hands, respectively. Patchy also has a black beard and wears a hat and other pirate accessories. In "The Sponge Who Could Fly", it is inferred that he must remove his hook and peg leg in order to take a shower. Patchy even has a spare foot, for when he goes outside. He is able to recover from virtually any injury such as being shot out of cannon and being bit by a dinosaur. The live-action segments featuring Patchy and Potty typically appear at the beginning and end of the show, as well as immediately before or after commercial breaks. He was also in the big time rush special Big Time Beach Party. A logo sequence featuring Patchy appears at the start of "Have You Seen This Snail?," "Pest of the West", and "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?", identifying the episode as "a SpongeBob SquarePants special." Often, these segments will reflect the theme of the SpongeBob episode; in "Ugh", Patchy attempts to host the show in a prehistoric setting but is invaded by Potty's futuristic technology, and in "Friend or Foe," Patchy and Potty work in a fast food restaurant where they end up becoming enemies. Other times, Patchy does things to seem more natural reflecting the episode. In "Christmas Who?," he was getting ready for Christmas. In the first airing of "Shanghaied," he hosted a voting contest in which the viewers got to pick the ending, via the phone or the internet. After the voting ended, it got changed to "Patchy's Pick", where he announces the episodes name, and opens fan mail. In "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!," he and Potty steal a mail truck delivering letters to Santa, and end up getting lost. In "Truth or Square," he tries to find some celebrities for his "10th Anniversary of Spongebob" special. (This was really going on at that time.) Apart from special episodes themselves, Patchy has appeared in several Nickelodeon special events. Leading up to the premiere of "Have You Seen This Snail," Patchy and Tony Hawk look for Gary by following a slime trail. Patchy ended up on Friday Night Slimetime, while Tony ended up in Times Square. Patchy hosted the Best Day Ever marathon on a boat in New York City harbor. In his opinion, Chicago is the best city ever. While hosting the marathon, he played chess with his teddy bear (and lost), read magazines (including one aboutJessica Alba), and wrote in his diary with a seahorse pen. He also revealed that he had an extreme childhood fear of seahorses, and thereby was frightened by his pen. He also read books, drank hot cocoa, and ate cookies. He later fell asleep at midnight, and missed #85, "Shell of a Man." He is still asleep after this episode, with his hook in his mouth. In the middle of the night, Patchy woke up to announce #61, "Suds" and came up the excuse that he was "resting his eyes". However, he was mumbling and stumbling over his words in the process as a sign that he was half-asleep and, ironically, skipped numbers 62-73. After that he went back to sleep and did not fully wake up until after #43, "Nature Pants," when his alarm clock rang at 8 a.m. He had Pirate Flakes cereal and Orange Juice for breakfast. He also got a back massage, and told the viewers about the Empire State Building. Patchy hosted the Z to A countdown from the Bahamas starting at 5:00 p.m. on November 12, 2007. It was revealed that he cannot swim, but he still went through with an underwater talk show to present "Atlantis SquarePantis." In The Ultimate SpongeBob SpongeBash, Patchy is the DJ at the "party." Also, Patchy appeared in the Big Time Rush special: Big Time Beach Party, as a treasure hunting pirate. It is revealed that Patchy is a big fan of Big Time Rush, revealed behind the scenes of Big Time Beach Party. Trivia *In some adventures, Patchy is the host. *He is played by Tom Kenny. *He and Potty are the only major live-action characters in Spongebob Squarepants. *Patchy is currently the only character in the franchise to guest appear in another series(Big Time Rush) *Patchy has a hook hand very much like Captain Hook from the Disney film, Peter Pan. *It is revealed in "Feral Friends" that Patchy knows the French narrator. *Patchy has had the most screen time, individual lines, and major roles out of all of the supporting characters. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Live-action characters Category:Idiots Category:Pirates Category:Manly heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Males Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Narrators Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Comedians Category:Remorseful characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Bond Protectors Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Funny characters Category:Bond Creators Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Bond Saver Category:Life Savers Category:Multiple Saver Category:Animal Saver Category:Transformed Characters Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Team Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies